


【朱修】犬系可爱男友

by yumikirina



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumikirina/pseuds/yumikirina





	【朱修】犬系可爱男友

棕色毛发。细细软软地带着明显的小卷，特别想让人上手揉几把，那感觉一定十分好。  
绿色眼睛。清澈的好像淌过水流的小溪，闪闪亮亮聚集了天上所有的星星。   
他笑起来的样子软萌朝气，十分可爱，声音爽朗又大方，伸手揉头毛时很像伸出爪子挠后颈，大咧咧摸鼻子时仿佛马上会打个喷嚏。  
鲁鲁修怔怔盯着眼前的亚裔少年，俊逸秀美的脸上诡异地浮出两团红晕，模样有些羞涩，随即板起一脸正经，强行让自己严肃起来。  
“这是我们新转校的同学，枢木朱雀，他成绩优秀，也有参加学生会的经验。所以，朱雀是我们的风纪委员。”米蕾会长宣布这期的新规定，加入的亚裔同学十分引人注目。  
“请多多指教。”朱雀呵呵笑着，揉了揉自己的头发。  
鲁鲁修的视线落上那头褐色卷发，再也移不开了。  
“我们哪位同学愿意帮助朱雀君熟悉校园生活呢！”米蕾故意大声询问，她已经有了好人选，看向学生会最老好人的利瓦尔，“那就利……”  
“我来吧。”  
出乎意料的事情，一向高冷著称的副会长鲁鲁修，竟然主动要求照顾新人。  
全体人员仿佛窥见新大陆，连米蕾都愣住了。  
“鲁鲁修？你……确定要作引导吗？”  
顶着会长狐疑的目光，鲁鲁修走到朱雀面前，友好地微笑：“多多指教，风纪委员。”  
朱雀笑得一脸灿烂：“多谢你！”  
就像一只利箭戳中鲁鲁修名为萌魂的心，脸颊冒出两朵可爱的小红晕，他避开朱雀的视线，得体地说：“不客气。”  
旁观的米蕾仿佛领悟了什么，惊诧地抬眉毛。

接下来的日子十分诡异。  
美艳高冷的副会长，一反形象积极地带领风纪委员熟悉校园，不但走遍每个角落，还热心地把下水道系统，迷宫般的各条通路，都指给朱雀看。  
在新转校的风纪委员偶然提过，住在外租的宿舍，总是因为懒怠吃不上一顿家常菜时，副会长破天荒地主动提出为他做便当，这让朱雀受宠若惊，不愿麻烦鲁鲁修，但被对方温柔的笑容吸引，并没有坚持。  
这似乎是个奇怪的开始。  
枢木朱雀除了加入学生会，同时兼任篮球部的王牌前锋，在体育竞技项目上大放异彩，很快成为各运动学部争相邀请的人才。校园女生们也成立了他的专属后援会，天天围绕球场，为朱雀呐喊打气，俨然是个校园偶像的待遇。  
这样的朱雀，身边经常出现鲁鲁修的身影。鲁鲁修关心他的学业是否因为英文通用语而顺利，主动帮他解答习题，学后还专门留下为他补课，平时更是热心为他送便当，顶着一个加强拉拉队的视线，嘘寒问暖，无微不至，这个风向怎么也不能算对。  
朱雀也察觉了鲁鲁修的“好意”，这可是被称为高岭之花的副会，仅仅因为出众的美颜便获得了全校大部分男生女生的支持票，得以成为校园看板，被这样温柔又善解人意的美人青睐，天天能吃到他亲手做的豪华美味的便当，朱雀身为一个正常男人，无法不因此而骄傲。就连篮球队的队员们都打趣地问他跟鲁鲁修进展到哪一步，正值血气方刚的少年决定，如果鲁鲁修再害羞地躲下去，就由他来打个直球。  
在享用过一次豪华便当之后，朱雀开玩笑地问鲁鲁修，想要什么回报。  
副会长听到这些话，又不自觉地脸红了。他清了清嗓子，说道：“你能让我……摸一摸吗？”  
“？！”朱雀被重磅炸弹轰个正着，内心感慨鲁鲁修好奔放。  
美丽的副会长大人补充道：“……你的头发。”  
“……”  
好吧，虽然不清楚什么情况，但朱雀仍然答应了。  
鲁鲁修极力掩饰欣喜若狂，但他放光的双眼还是没能隐藏兴奋。他小心翼翼地靠近朱雀，伸出手摸上朱雀的卷毛。部活还没有开始，朱雀的卷发正蓬松，没有让汗水打湿卷曲，穿过鲁鲁修手指的柔软触感，幸福的就像做梦。  
鲁鲁修梦幻般幸福的表情，嘴里喃喃着“卡哇伊……”，瞬间击中了朱雀的开关。  
等到被捉住双手摁在墙上，结结实实地堵住嘴，享受了一次热情的法式亲吻，晕晕乎乎的鲁鲁修才意识到哪里不对。  
“鲁鲁修喜欢我吧……”朱雀热情地抚摸鲁鲁修纤细的腰身，呢喃的气息喷吐在他敏感的耳廓。  
“咦……等等。”鲁鲁修挣开朱雀，焦急地欲言又止，仿佛告白是件多么难以启齿的事。  
“你不用害羞啦，我来跟你告白好了。”朱雀太喜爱这样不计回报地默默付出，又纯情地说不出恋语的鲁鲁修了。  
“不是的……朱雀。”鲁鲁修飘忽着视线，似乎在努力挣扎。  
“怎么了？”朱雀问。他有些好笑，但仍然耐心配合鲁鲁修的腼腆。  
最后，向来高冷却只在一个人面前温柔的副会长挣脱了传闻中“准男友”的束缚，掏出智能终端，打开一张万万没想到的照片，将屏幕放到朱雀眼前。  
“这个孩子叫‘亚力克’，很可爱吧。”  
鲁鲁修满脸宠溺地望着照片，一只褐色的幼犬，睁着罕见的碧绿眼睛，对着屏幕露出萌萌的表情。  
“……”朱雀的笑容僵了僵。  
鲁鲁修完全没察觉，依然沉浸在他的幸福回忆中。  
“亚力克很小就来到我身边，那时我也很小，它是我的第一个朋友。但是——我哥哥不希望养它，不经过我同意，就把它送走了。只有两个礼拜而已……”  
鲁鲁修露出惆怅的神色，随即认真看向朱雀：“虽然这样说不好，但是朱雀就像亚力克一样……第一眼我就这么认为了，总觉得亚力克又回到我身边。”  
“所以——你对我这么好，因为我像你小时候的……呃，朋友？”朱雀硬生生吞回“宠物”两个字，耐心而友好地面带微笑。  
鲁鲁修点了点头。  
空气中仿佛响起奇特的断了线的声音。  
朱雀的笑容越发灿烂：“鲁鲁修摸我的头发，就像在感受亚力克一样呀。”  
鲁鲁修又点了点头，他微微瑟缩，总觉得朱雀哪里不对劲。  
“喜欢吗？”朱雀轻声细语地问。  
鲁鲁修再次点了点头，他小心翼翼看着朱雀，笑容有些勉强。朱雀好像……不太高兴？  
“那么，鲁鲁修以后想不想随时随地触摸我的头发呢？”  
“如果不麻烦你……”  
“当然不会。”风纪委员执起副会长的手，露出后者最喜欢的可爱笑容，“只要鲁鲁修当我的恋人，随时都可以哦。”  
鲁鲁修睁大了紫色眼眸。

很久以后，鲁鲁修从第三者口中听到事情的真相，在他小时候，可爱的亚力克为什么会被送走——那是一只看着可爱，犹如幼犬般毛绒绒，货真价实的狼崽。  
布里塔尼亚家族可不会让这样的生物呆在他的身边。  
鲁鲁修感到失语，他礼貌地拒绝了对方的探究，意有所指地说：“只是觉得惊人相似。”  
对方似乎没听懂。  
鲁鲁修露出近乎咬牙切齿的笑容：“我是指，以为养了一只可爱的小狗，却是一只狼的事。”  
他身边英俊的男人露出人畜无害的可爱笑容，轻轻握住鲁鲁修的手——他们的指间，一对精致的戒指闪闪熠熠。

END


End file.
